~*~Lust In a Bottle~*~
by Zippygriffi
Summary: HEY YOU!! YEAH YOU! the one reading the preview! do you know what happens when you have too love sick girls + a book of love enchantements, Divided by 3 clueless wizards? a recipe for disaster! SHORT STORY H/H R/P


A/N:  
Sry for the Spellign mistakes in this. I wrote this late one night when i had nothing to do. I do not own any of these characters.. maybe there sex drive but that's about it. Please Review!  
~Chiquita  
  
PG 13 for language, brief nudity,sexual situationsand some crude humor  
(Hey that sounded just liek the movie ones.. cool) ANYWAYS, on with the story!)  
  
BRWED LOVE GONE *ALL* WRONG  
  
Parvati and sat in the common room surveying ron and Harry, who were both in there 7th year at hogwarts.  
  
Parvati giggled. She had had a long time crush on Harry, and melted inside as she saw him run his hand through his hair revealing his lightening scar. He was talign animatidly to his two best friends Hermione and Ron.  
  
Lavender sauntered up to her Friend who was gogling at the poor boy and yanked on her robes "He's not a zoo animal, for crying out loud.. but i've got something here that'l;l make him go wild over you!"  
  
The two girls quickly scrambled into the girls dormitory. Lavender heaved a book out of her bag and plopped it on the bed.  
  
Parvati gasped. "Isn't this from the restricted section?"  
  
"yeah. Prof. trelawney sent me down for some advance books on mind reading and i got this instead. oh well"  
  
they opened it up and there was every sort of love spell, and potion imaginable.  
  
" I was thinking we'd make a potion."Lavender surmised. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of ron.. she though devilishly  
  
"where are we gonna get the supplies from?" Asked a worried parvatti  
  
"Way ahead of ya!" she said bulling another small satchel out filled witht he ingredients. She pulled her pewter cauldron from beneath her bed and began to brew. According to teh book it only took a half an hour. Right now everyone was doing homework, so they didnt really have to worry about interuptions or anything.  
  
When they were finished they put a few drops into small viles. Lavender conjoured a cord so they could hang from about there necks.  
  
When it was all finished The high fived each other.   
"Let the game begin!" Parvatti said mischieviously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Harry woke and put him glasses on. He looked at the clock. ron was the only one still asleep, so he roughly shook him and ron mumbled somehting about a golden gaeleon before he rolled out of bed.  
  
Harry took a shower in the boys shower room and then dresed in and put his robes on. He walked down to breakfast and saw Lavender and Parvati sitting down already. the only available seats were acorss from them so he sat down, but left enough space for ron. Hermione was on his other Side.  
ron came down and fille din the only seat left.  
  
As food appeared onthe tables and the boys were'nt paying attention, Parvatti undid her vile from around her neck and slipped some in Harry's goblet. Lavender did the same to Ron's.  
  
According to the book, after they drank, the next person they looked at after they swallowed it would be the person they desired.   
  
They watched excited as Ron reached for his goblet, but ended up accidently knocking so of the juice, unoticed into Neville's Porridge. Ron raised the cup to his lips and took a long drink, then blached at he taste. "Eugh.. that was nastier than usual, he said looking down at his pumkin juice, then looking up at Parvati.  
  
Lavender switched horrified glaces as he licked his lips and purred at Parvati. "say, you wanna study with me sometime?" he asked looking at her seductivly.  
  
Meanwhile Harry Had taken a sip from his, and had choked on it, for it had went down the wrong pipe. His coughing caught Hermione's attention  
"harry, are you ok?"  
He raised his eyes to look at her. He never noticed how pretty she was until then. His hand found its way to her knee and he rested it there. His bright green iris's stupidly focused on her face and he began another coughing fit by accident.   
Hermione looked confused, still feelign a little unnerve with his hand on her knee. "are you ok?"  
  
" No I think i need mouth to mouth resistation" he said leaning in...  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"OWW! What the hell was that for?" Harry yelled touching his face where hermione had slpped him. Parvati and Lavender looked up. Lavender moaned. It was going all wrong. Harry had looked at hermione, and ron had looked at parvati. now she didn't even have anyone out of all this... except now she felt some one playing footsies with her and shrieked when she ralized it was Neville, who's potion in his food had finally cought up with him , and he was looking at her with lust.  
  
"Oh crap" she muttered and skittered out of the great hall with Parvatti on her heels  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Was Neville SUPPOSED to be part of the paln?" Parvati shrieked as they ran.  
  
"Shhh! people will hear you!"  
  
The two girls got out in the hall and graoned, this was going all wrong.   
"Lavender.. how long does it take to wear off?"  
  
Lavender looked uneasy.. "well ron and harry had pretty big doses, so ...i dunno about 3 or 4 days? Nevel's only be about a day or so"  
  
"there's nothing we can do?"  
  
"No, just wait for it to wear off, but they're gona be extremly horny for the next few days..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three boys had been reprimanded no less than 5 times by various teachers for staring the three girls, they couldn't happen.. they just felt, pure raw attraction.  
  
Later that night hermione could no longer take Harry staring at her sitting at the fire and stormed up to her dorm. She was flattered aand everything...but she though he was bing a *Bit* aggressive and she couldn't figure out why.  
  
SHe was looking out the window as she thought this. Just then the door opened again. and this time it looked behind the person. Hermione assumed it was Lavender or someone, so she was quite surprised when a pair of strong hands twirled her around and forcefully pressed there lips onto her's.  
  
She only got a glance at his glasses to register who it was. Shocked, for a second she let him kiss her, then realize what he had did and struck him about the face for the second time that day.   
  
"What the fuck is your problem harry?!"  
  
She didn't like the look in his eyes.. it didn't seem like harry.. it was...rougher  
  
He wouldn't relent. the potion was coursing through out his body (And certain PARTS of his body) and he knew he had to have her. Right then. By any means necessary.  
he shoved her down forefully onto the bed and cover her lips with his once again, Hermione struggled beneath him and attempted to kick him "where  
it counted" when his hand began travelign up her shirt.  
  
as much as she hated to admit it.. she was kind of enjoying it, and fianlly gave in. As a result, he became less violent and more senous.  
He moved down to her neck, making a trail of kisses down to her collar bone  
  
she gasped as he approached the sensitive part of her neck.   
"So, harry, why the change of heart? Why me?" She asked slightly breathless.  
  
He kissed her mouth once again, and she placed her haind on the waist of his jeans, running her hand around the edge of it,making a small groan escape him.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and pushed him off of her, straddling him to restrain him from getting up.  
  
"you never answered me harry. why"  
  
His eyes darted around, and he sighed, sitting up and fixing his shirt.  
  
"It started this morning, when i started chocking. I looked at you, and it occured to me for the first time how beutiful you ere and i just had to have you. I felt kinda light and floaty, kind of liek in those muggel movies on Valetines day...even though the pumpkin juice was the nastiest shit i've tasted in a while.. it reminded kind of of grass"  
He looked at her with uncertainty "but that doesn't matter right.. as long as you want me as much as i want you right now"  
  
Hermione stood. and poitned at the door. "Leave" she said fianly. She knew Harry wasn't acting on his own will. He couldn't be. I was VERY unlike him.  
  
He looked confused for a second and kissed her one last itme before leaving the room, his robes billowing behind his 5 '8 retreating figure.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed, as she put the peices of the puzzle together. it made sense! she ran over to where lavender and parvati's bed was, and found, almost immediatly what she had been lookign for. She held the small vile of purple liquid up triumphantly. She knew the counter potion to this to end all this nonsense right now... she just needed a half hour or so.   
  
'Just in time for dinner' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile HArry Sauntered quietly out of the girls dormitory, vaugly wondering why he suddenlly felt so different. He walked into the boys dorm and nearly keeled over in shocka nd embarassment as he saw Ron toying with a topless Parvati...(though he couldn't help noticign that she had developed DRAMATICALLY.. but he wasn't complaining)  
  
Parvati had decided that Ron wasn't that bad, and after five minute of him litterly breathing down her neck her, she gave in. when they looked up and saw harry, ron's Face went As red as his hair and Parvati made a quick grab for her robes and scamperd out of the room as Harry turned to leave.  
  
At that verymoment Hermione burst through the door. " you two are under a love potion!" Harry looked nonplussed and ron added furiously "I was about to spill my OWN love potion, before little mr "Save the world" came running in.  
  
Harry's head snapped back toward ron. "What the hell are you on about? i walked in here to get a fuckign book. its not my fault i walk in on you two.. doing... whatever you were doing"  
  
Hermione sighed imaptiently. "I've got eh counter-potion here! she said holding up a vile. come down to dinner"  
  
still confused, Ron dressed and Harry clambered down the stairs and out the common room, headed for the Great hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermoine reached the cafeteria first and to her relief the food was already on the table. she poured 4 drops into each Harry and ron's goblet and smiled contedly. She thought about Curing Neville also, but decided that he was too funny funning around blowing kisses and winking at Lavender. It served them right she thought.  
  
Harry and Ron came down irritably.  
  
"Come on, just drink your juice" Hermione cooed sarcastically.  
  
The two teenaged boys took the potion in a single gulp, blacnched and then looked around. Harry looked at hermione as if seeing her for the first time. Ron's focus however was on Parvati who had just enterd the great hall.  
  
Hermione sat down witht e two at them. Ron on one hand looked pissed off at the two girls who were now giving him frightened looks, but Harry on the other hand seemed ashamed.  
  
He fiddle with his hands. "Look, hermione i am REALLY REALLY---"  
  
He was cut off by ron's accusation that were being thrown at Parvati and Lavender   
" a LOVE potion?!" He said increduosly " i'd never think the two of you to stoop so low!  
  
At that moment Nevelle ran in and winked at lavender and then slapped her ass. Then a sudden realization seemed to hit him as his potion wore off. He ran out of the room embarrased.  
  
Hermione looked at harry, who had not touched his food yet and was still lookign down, his hair hanging his face slightly.  
  
She reached out to him. "Would you like to continue this outside?"  
  
He looked up gratefully at her and followed her out of the hall, with ron's shouts in the distance  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry cleared his throat "I feel horrible Hermione. I have never respected a girl more than i have you, and i feel liek such an asshole for doing that!" he blurted out.  
  
Hermione laughed "You didnt know, you're forgiven in anycvase.. but it would have been nice if the intention had been on your own term" She immediatly regretted these last words as they left her lips.   
"Really?"   
Hermione blushed... "I guessed i enjoyed it more than i shoudl have"  
  
"so" Harry said Slyly "if i were to kiss you, on my own accord of course you wouldn't object?"  
  
Hermione, who thought that she knew where this was going shook her head, He looked her in her eyes and lowerd his lips on to hers. this time in a much gentler way.   
  
He broke the kiss and smiled at her  
  
Hermione reached up and pulled him back down. They stayed together in theyre own little land untilt the sun had set behind the hills, an the lake began to reflect the moonlight.  
  
Harry pulled away at last and ran a finger across his lips. "remind me to thank Lavender and Parvati some time.." He said in an offhanded way taking her hand and walkign back to the castle.  
  
Hermione smiled amusedly "That's if there's anything left to thank, after Ron's finished chewing them out.."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Lavender walked in, surprised say the least when she saw Parvati and ron sitting next to one another, and even more surprised when he leaned over and pecked her on the lips.  
  
as it turned out she found out later, They had found out that they had alot of chemestry togehter and decided to go out. Harry and Hermionehad liek each other for years before, but this helped them bring there feelings to the surface. as for Herself....  
  
Neville had gotten over her a few days later... she was lonely and dateless. But Seamus was starting to look pretty good.. and there was a really good love spell she knew.....  
  
  
~*~*~The End~*~*~ 


End file.
